


i'll be your detonator

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Brief Violence, F/F, Pining, also, as per usual, brief combat, like 0.03, mayalilith, sirenhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: Holy shit,was Lilith's most coherent thought.





	i'll be your detonator

Lilith brought air in through her nose and calmly exhaled. The sight on the sniper rifle steadied, the shake of her hand nearly imperceptible—until she was suddenly jolted out of position. She found herself on the ground, smacking her head _hard_ and immediately raising a leg to beat the _shit_ out of whatever did _that._

A body fell over her own, reaching to pin her and cease the thrashing of the siren's limbs. With a grunt, Lilith kicked the figure square in the stomach, and heard a quick _"fuck"_ that sounded all too familiar.

When she pried her eyes open, Lilith focused on eyes much paler than her own. _Maya._

Her head swam. She heard Maya attempting to explain what the fuck happened—something about a goliath—yet all the commander could do was stare at her. Part of her wanted to argue about how she could have seriously hurt her—could have hurt Maya—yet with every passing second, the urge receded and died a quiet death.

Lilith began to reply. Almost immediately, a hand clamped over her mouth. The siren above her wore an apologetic expression, but narrowed her eyes as she glanced away, stock still as she waited with bated breath. After what felt like the last stretches of eternity, her hand slowly lifted away, a fingertip lingering slightly on her jaw before disappearing. 

_Holy shit,_ was Lilith's most coherent thought.

They stared at each other in silence. Maya still knelt awkwardly over Lilith. 

Lilith broke the spell.

"You come here often?" She asked roguishly, a grin fighting its way to her lips. Immediately, it drew a reaction from the blue-haired woman as she shoved her shoulder.

"Shut _up._ "

The firehawk still wore a smirk, but hesitated.

"Thanks, Maya. Mean it."


End file.
